goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
March 21st Chat Dump
10:57PB&Jotterisnumber1Hello? This is Sophie!10:58KingKool720Yeah, I know. Hey there!10:59PB&Jotterisnumber1RP time!are asleep in a large bed at a hotel room in Floridamusic plays, waking them up in the middle of the nightSophie: (turns on the lights) "Stop blarring,annoying ditty!"10:59KingKool720Peanut: "Gah!"interrupts KK's dreamto his dream11:00PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hey, Kool. Looks like some friends and family tagged along in the world's biggest bed."11:00KingKool720Rabbit: "BLARE BLARE BLARE!"King Kool: dream "Cut that out!"11:01PB&Jotterisnumber1smashes the radioSophie: "I should've thought about paying for this damage."11:01KingKool720he goes back to sleep11:01PB&Jotterisnumber1Helicopters fly in11:01KingKool720eyes11:01PB&Jotterisnumber1light shines in the hotel roomhelicopter door opens to reveal Caillou, who is piloting his own11:02KingKool720King Kool: "A bright light? Am I going to Heaven?!"11:02PB&Jotterisnumber1Caillou: (using a megaphone) "TIME TO KILL YOU ALL!"Sophie: "Evacuate, folks!"evacuates11:02KingKool720in the bathroom11:02PB&Jotterisnumber1opens the doorSophie: "We need to evacuate!"11:03KingKool720out of the buildingwinded after sprinting11:03PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "So guys, how should we escape these rapscallions?"11:03KingKool720Jelly: "Let's do a Noodle Dance!"11:04PB&Jotterisnumber1Squidward: "I'd rather eat poisonous sushi..."11:04KingKool720minute later...Peanut: "I got it! We can buy a portal from someone and then, boom! We're out of here!"11:05PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Good idea, but one thing."11:05KingKool720Peanut: "What is it, Jel?"11:06PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "There are no portals to buy."11:06KingKool720Peanut: ".....oh."11:06PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "What else should we consider, we could get kidnapped any minute!"?*11:07KingKool720Peanut: "Hitch a ride?"11:07PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "That's it!"11:08KingKool720tries to hail a cab, but it drives away11:08PB&Jotterisnumber1Eddy: (appears as a ghost) "I'M SORRY FOR LACERATING THE YOUNG PURPLE OTTER! FORGIVE ME PLEEEEEEASE AND BRING ME BACK TO LIFE!!!!!"11:09KingKool720Peanut: "I'll bring back.... THE VACUUM!"11:10PB&Jotterisnumber1Ernest: "Too late for apologies, mister!"Peanut: "Take this!" (sucks Eddy in)11:11KingKool720Jelly: "Thank gosh."11:12PB&Jotterisnumber1Peanut: "Let me get this straight, Jel. You used to be friends with him until the betrayal of our team by that stabbing with a knife. It had to cure for a week! So, any grudge you are holding against him?"11:12KingKool720Jelly: "Yes."11:12PB&Jotterisnumber1Peanut: "I'm holding a grudge at him too, how about you, friends?"11:13KingKool720Everyone: "Yes!"11:13PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Of course I do. As much as I love EEnE...."11:14KingKool720Fake Sophie: something about private parts hereFake Sophie: "You twits."11:14PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Imposter, you are so gross!"11:14KingKool720King Kool: "I thought twits were pregnant goldfish?"Fake Sophie: "......." away slowly11:15PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Look, I see an empty bus!"11:15KingKool720Jelly: "Wow. She's the exact opposite from the normal Sophie!"11:16PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I know, Jelly."11:16KingKool720gets in the bus and KK drives11:16PB&Jotterisnumber1SpongeBob: "What should we do to pass the time?"11:16KingKool720King Kool: "I'm not 18 or anything, but I'll drive."Dora is using a sniper rifle, aiming for KK's headDora: "Steady...."Dora: "STEADY............."11:17PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Kool, look out!"King Kool: "What? I don't see anyth-""BANG!"after, he ends up in Purgatory11:19PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Oh great! He's dead again! Who will take control of this bus?"11:19KingKool720Ernest: "I will."Ernest: "Can someone put his body somewhere?"11:20PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Um, picking up dead bodies is kinda gross, so I will pass."Patrick: "Me too. What does dead mean?"11:20KingKool720Ernest: "Great, I'm gonna be the one accused of.... MURDER!"11:21PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Dora did it!"Edd: "I may find putting corpses unsanitary, but I'll accept it."D picks up KK's corpse11:21KingKool720KK in Heaven11:22PB&Jotterisnumber1puts his body somewhere hidden11:22KingKool720King Kool: a song "....make me return hoooomeeeee!"goes back to Earth, and enters the bus as a ghost11:22PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Oh no! You're a ghost!"11:22KingKool720voice is now echoedKing Kool: "Why is my voice.... echoey?"11:23PB&Jotterisnumber1Squidward: "That's because you're a spirit! Now return to your corpse!"11:23KingKool720to corpse and tries to get blood backback to life11:24PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Yay!"Ernest: "That was close, because the cops will take note of that."11:24KingKool7204Kids Intern: "If you say "die" again, we'll sue you!"11:25PB&Jotterisnumber1bus heads down towards Interstate 75turns on the GNN News Radio11:26KingKool720down on an empty seatKing Kool: "Hope this ain't taken."11:26PB&Jotterisnumber1Voiceover on Radio: "Breaking news, Caillou and Dora are attempting to massacre Florida and kidnap any persons in the state."11:27KingKool720shrieks11:27PB&Jotterisnumber1Ernest: "Unbelievable! Absolutely unbelievable!"11:28KingKool720King Kool: Kidaroo at 200% "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"11:29PB&Jotterisnumber1Voiceover on Radio: "It has been reported that Caillou and Dora have done this action in order to split Florida from the union and to take it over as their proposed country, Cairaton."SpongeBob: "NOOOOOO!"11:30KingKool720King Kool: Jim Cummings voice "This can't be!"11:30PB&Jotterisnumber1Greg: "Oh boy. This will be a catastrophe."Voiceover: "Authorities have took note of this a few minutes ago, and will inform residents to evacuate immediately."11:31KingKool720King Kool: "Welp, I can't use my teleporting ability. It takes 48 to 72 hours to recover!"11:32PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "So you know what that means everyone to stop this fiasco?"11:32KingKool720King Kool: sighs "Using our noodle?"11:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Did someone say noodle?"11:33KingKool720King Kool: again "I did."11:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Peanut: "Oh no! I don't want to do a-"11:34KingKool720Noodle Dance background appears while the song is playingand Peanut find themselves dancing 10 seconds later11:35PB&Jotterisnumber1minute later11:35KingKool720Jelly: "I got it! We can go to KK's house!"11:36PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I hate to break it to you, Jel. But we are far away from his house."11:36KingKool720Jelly: "There's rooms for everyone, an indoor pool with a hot tub, arc- Yeah. You're right."some reason, they teleport there11:37PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "That wasn't so bad...."11:38KingKool720Peanut: "Yeah, Jel. Pretty unexpected."11:38PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "How did we teleport there, cartoon logic?"11:38KingKool720King Kool: "I did that annoying spell in my mind, coz it recovered."cos*11:39PB&Jotterisnumber1SpongeBob: "That was weird."Oggy: "Meow meow meow." (I agree.)11:39KingKool720has some fun11:40PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Authorities are solving that problem anyway!"Sophie: "Let's get changed into some party clothes, and hairstyles!"11:41KingKool720King Kool: "Roger."11:41PB&Jotterisnumber1Patrick: "Who is Roger?"Squidward: "Like the name of my actor except spelled with a d?"11:42KingKool720PC Guy: a cameo "No, you numbskulls." away11:42PB&Jotterisnumber1the changing roomis in party clothes and hairstyles11:43KingKool720King Kool: "DON'T LOOK AT ME, I'M STILL CHANGING!!!!!!!"11:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Look! I'm dressed like a mix of Madonna and Cyndi Lauper!"11:43KingKool720at Sophie's houseboatAunt Nanner: "SOPHIE HAS BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK!!!"11:44PB&Jotterisnumber1Redolfo: "Chill, Senorita."11:45KingKool720Aunt Nanner: "WHAT IF SHE GOT KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS THAT GOT A BLACK BELT IN KARATE!!!!????"11:45PB&Jotterisnumber1Redolfo: "What a load of baloney."11:45KingKool720Nanner logs in her laptop11:46PB&Jotterisnumber1Yakko: (makes a cameo) "Baloney, you say?"11:46KingKool720Aunt Nanner: "OH MY GOSH!"Aunt Nanner: "She's in GoCity! She can't just cross the border!"11:46PB&Jotterisnumber1Sydney: (Sophie's older sister) "What's wrong, mom?!"11:47KingKool720Aunt Nanner: "Your dear sister just crossed the border!"11:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Sydney: "Oh god, please no."11:48KingKool720is heardAunt Nanner: "Don't say the G word next time."back to KK's house11:48PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "So, friends. What are your outfits and hairstyles?"11:50KingKool720Peanut: "Our outfits from that Christmas special with the loooong name."11:50PB&Jotterisnumber1CRASH!audience of random characters from Nickelodeon and CN appearLemongrab: "FOURTH WALL BREAKING IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!"11:51KingKool720King Kool: "I'm wearing a bright yellow shirt and black pants."11:52PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Nice one."Peanut: "How about you, SpongeBob and Patrick?"11:52KingKool720SpongeBob: "Nothing."11:53PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Nothing...NOTHING?"11:53KingKool720King Kool: "Thanks, Sophie. Now let's get this party going."11:54PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hey, PB&J. What do you think of your outfits and hairstyles?"11:55KingKool720Peanut: "WILD!!"11:55PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "And Jel, please admire your hair." (hands Jelly a mirror, like almost always)11:56KingKool720Jelly: "I just love my 'fro!" it11:57PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I know you did, compared to the first time you had one in April '98."11:57KingKool720Jelly: "17 years......"Jelly: "I wonder what Jenell Brook Slack is doing right now."11:58PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "You still have her voice when she was a pre-teen."11:59KingKool720"CRASHHH!!!!!"11:59PB&Jotterisnumber1audience of Lemongrabs scream "UNACCEPTABLE!" in unisonFinn the Human: "Sorry, I will fix it."Fix-it Felix: "No, fixing is my job!"12:00KingKool720King Kool: "Ernest, did you know Chris Phillips, your actor, also voiced Felix the Cat?"12:01PB&Jotterisnumber1Finn the Human: "NO, I WANT TO FIX IT!"Fix-it Felix: "I am better at fixing, so, too bad!"12:01KingKool720Troll Face: "U mad, Finn?"12:02PB&Jotterisnumber1Finn: (does his Noooooo! feat)Sophie: "Nice going. We need a new fourth wall!"12:04KingKool720Jelly: "Oops!"12:04PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "It's OK. Anyway, let's start partying!"12:04KingKool720Jelly: "Alright!"plays Frogger in the arcade12:05PB&Jotterisnumber1Squidward: "Parties are for losers!"slams the door12:05KingKool720Peanut: "Hey!"12:06PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Peanut, you look mad."12:06KingKool720Peanut: "He did an impolite thing: Slamming the door on my face!"12:07PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Can you just tell him not to slam doors in your face ever again, please?"12:07KingKool720Peanut: "He probably stormed off, so next time."12:07PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Oh well. Let's just leave it that way and ignore him."Peanut: "Want to play some Chack'n Pop?"12:08KingKool720Jelly: "KK has a chocolate fountain!"12:08PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Chocolate fountain? I am not into chocolate, well, except for chocolate milk."12:08KingKool7204Kids Intern: "Don't say Hershey's or any brand name, cos that's copyrighted!"12:09PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "It doesn't matter. This is a RP, where everything is free!" (puts hot sauce in the intern's mouth)12:10KingKool7204Kids Intern: "OW!!! Is this payback for hot saucing that potty mouth?"12:10PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Maybe. Now kindly let us have our fun in peace. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"12:10KingKool7204Kids Intern: "I'll put you on vacation!"12:11PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Noooo!" (slaps the intern with her tail angrily) "Now get out!"12:11KingKool7204Kids Intern: "No! Let me hot sauce that pr***!"12:12PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "He's my friend!" (to everyone else) "LISTEN UP, TRUE COMPANIONS! THIS INTERN IS GETTING ON MY NERVES! LET'S STOP HIM!"12:12KingKool7204Kids Intern: "Saying he is your friend won't help."12:13PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Yes it can!"SpongeBob: "I agree!"Sophie: "Now, stay out of KK's turf! This is a free RP!"wall breaks again12:15KingKool7204Kids Intern: "NOOOO!!!!!!" stomps12:15PB&Jotterisnumber1Fix-it Felix: "FINN, EITHER YOU STOP ARGUING AND LET ME FIX THIS, OR I WILL REMOVE YOU FROM THE STAGE!"12:16KingKool7204Kids Intern: "I'll put KK on vacation instead."12:16PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Please don't!"the 4Kids Intern and tapes him to the floorSophie: "You should be the one on vacation, because you work for a stupid dubbing company!"12:17KingKool7204Kids Intern: "You're so defensive, oh my God!"12:17PB&Jotterisnumber1violent to go into detailButter puts her paws into the blood coming from the corpse12:17KingKool720censor bar slips12:17PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Um, this isn't M-rated."vanishesSophie: "There, just to make it family friendly]."*12:18KingKool720King Kool: "Thank you for saving my life."12:18PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "You are welcome. Who wants his meat?"12:19KingKool720Jelly: "No thanks..." gags12:19PB&Jotterisnumber1Gross Guy: (appears) "I do!" (eats the corpse and walks away)12:20KingKool720Igor: "WHY WON'T ALL THE MC'S DROP DOWN TO MY ADORE?!"12:21PB&Jotterisnumber1Opal: "That was unsanitary."Sophie: "I may be your friend, Igor, but you are not part of this yet."12:21KingKool720United Liberty Paper: "Keep your johnson in your pants."12:22PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Stay out of this. Anyway, who wants an arcade game marathon? If so, which game would you like to play?"12:22KingKool720King Kool: "1983 Mario Bros."12:23PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Good choice."12:23KingKool720Peanut: "And Space Invaders!"12:24PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I'm going for Bubble Bobble, and who will be my P2?"12:24KingKool720Baby Butter: "Me! Me!"12:25PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "OK, you can use a stool to reach the joystick and control your character! Now, anyone else?"12:25KingKool720King Kool: "I will."12:26PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "You are playing 1983 Mario Bros, and who will play Chack'n Pop?"12:26KingKool720King Kool: "Dallas made a cameo and gave me a Wet Willie just so he could play it, though."12:27PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Wait, what?"12:28KingKool720King Kool: "Where you lick your finger and stuff it into someone's ear."12:28PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Gross!"Sophie: "As I was saying, who's gonna do some Chack'n Pop, an ancestor of Bubble Bobble?"12:29KingKool720Greg: "Uh, me."12:30PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "OK, Greg. And who wants to save some kiwis from The NewZealand Story?"12:30KingKool720SpongeBob: "Me!"12:31PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "What about the arcade version of Duck Hunt?"12:31KingKool720Peanut: Space Invaders "I will."12:32PB&Jotterisnumber1Flick: "Cheese and Quackers, don't you think that's racist to me?"12:32KingKool720Ernest: "Not at all."12:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Flick: "Whatever, at least they're different from me."12:34KingKool720King Kool: "Yeah, they're mallard du- wait a minute..."12:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "What?"12:35KingKool720Flick: "So, you're supposed to assassinate Mallard Man in that game?"King Kool: "I knew he'd say that."12:36PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "No, Duck Hunt doesn't have Mallard Man, just shooting down non-anthro ducks with the help of Mr. Peepers."12:36KingKool720Flick: "Uh, OK."Peanut: fails "Man, that dog gets on my nerves!"plays Donkey Kong12:38PB&Jotterisnumber1minutes later12:38KingKool720electricity goes out12:38PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Oh no."12:39KingKool720Baby Butter: "Ow now!"12:39PB&Jotterisnumber1scene is pitch black, and we can only see the characters' eyes12:40KingKool720bumps into JellyFlick: "Cheese and quackers! Watch where you're walking!"Jelly: "Why don't you watch where I'm walking?"12:41PB&Jotterisnumber1Ed: "Will we get kidnapped by an evil monster alien from the alternate universe?!"12:41KingKool720mirror counterparts appear12:41PB&Jotterisnumber1Mirror Jelly: "I WANT HELLO KITTY FOR THIS PARTY NOW!" (screams)12:41KingKool720Mirror King Kool: "F*** my life, f*** this world, and f*** all of you!"King Kool: "You know, mirror-me, there's a song I wrote."King Kool: in Young Guy "Sometimes, you just gotta turn that frown upside down, that's what people told me. Please try not to tear your mother's night gown."Mirror King Kool: "Shut up, damn!"12:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Mirror King Kool: "BOO!"headbutts her mirror version with her afroJelly: "Don't make it so prissy!"12:44KingKool720Mirror KK12:44PB&Jotterisnumber1Mirror Jelly: "WHAAAAAAAA! I HATE YOU!" (runs away)12:45KingKool720all the mirror counterparts to Mirror GoCity12:45PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Problem solved, Kool. But the power's still out."12:46KingKool720King Kool: "Let me go to the basement."12:46PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "OK, so what about us?"12:46KingKool720CRASH! BASH! SLAM! OOF! POW!""zzzzzzZAP!!!"12:47PB&Jotterisnumber1power goes back on12:47KingKool720power goes back onJinx.12:47PB&Jotterisnumber1SpongeBob: "Yay!"Sophie: "OK!"12:47KingKool720in the ball pitKing Kool: "I'm too old for this, but still!"12:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Greg: "Ball pits? This feels like Chuck E. Cheese's."12:48KingKool720Butter "swims" in the ball pit12:48PB&Jotterisnumber1Edd: "Now nothing shall disturb this celebration."to Eric and PC Guy at GoCity SchoolPC Guy: "Have you ever heard of a story about a boy that licks popsicles and is obsessed with outdated computers?"Eric: "Um, odd..."12:50KingKool720Eric: "Uhhhhh.... Nope."Eric: "But I know one kids show that involves computers... Stanley."12:52PB&Jotterisnumber1PC Guy: "Well, he brought a tricycle for his 12th birthday and nobody even seemed to care how he's not in the target age of tricycles. One time he rode it nude, and people thought he was a hairless Bigfoot."12:52KingKool720screams12:52PB&Jotterisnumber1PC Guy: "What's the matter with you?!"12:53KingKool720Eric: "BIGFOOT IS GONNA GET US!!!!!!!"12:53PB&Jotterisnumber1person from behind is only revealed to be Principal WalkerPrincipal Walker: "That's phony baloney! Now get to class or you'll be tardy!"12:54KingKool720to Dallas, with a wrecked carSallas: "The cops didn't get me... yet."Dallas*12:55PB&Jotterisnumber1The Ashleys: (cameo appearance) "OOH, SCANDALOUS!" (chase Dallas, trying to get away)12:56KingKool720Dallas: "Get away from me, you boobies!"12:56PB&Jotterisnumber1Ashley A: "Like, stop right there, sweet boy."12:56KingKool720Dallas: "I'll punch your rib cage!"12:57PB&Jotterisnumber1Ashley B: "Like, RUN!"12:57KingKool720Dallas: "AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, I WILL MAKE YOUR UNION MEET YOUR PACIFIC!!!!"back to KK's house12:57PB&Jotterisnumber1is listening to retro music12:58KingKool720King Kool: "The best sound effect in gaming history is LJN Video Art."12:58PB&Jotterisnumber1Flick: "Are you kidding? LJN is bad!"12:58KingKool720King Kool: "It goes like this..." static noisesKing Kool: "I'm being sarcastic."12:59PB&Jotterisnumber1Flick: "OK, OK!"Sophie: (listening to Material Girl) "What are you listening to, PB&J?"Sophie: "And what are you listenin' to, Aunt Opal and Uncle Ernest."?*Sophie: "Anyway, PB&J, Opal, and Ernest, what retro songs are you listening to?"1:19KingKool720Peanut: "Mario 2."Jelly: "Mega Man. Butter is listening to Bubble Bobble."1:22PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Video game music, eh?"Sophie: "And Jel, how did you manage to get your headphones over your 'fro?"1:22KingKool720Ernest: "Thriller Night."Jelly: "Cartoon logic, cousin."Opal: "I'm listening to Take the A Train by Duke Ellington."1:24PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I see."Tiger is peeking from the window of KK's mansion Category:Chat Dumps